1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and hardware, and more specifically to an improved hot air tool device for use with heat-shrink tubing in electrical wiring applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical wiring applications utilize short segments of heat-shrink tubing to cover and shield the electrical connections. Typically, the segment of heat-shrink tubing is placed over the electrical connection of interest, and a stream of hot air is directed against the tubing, causing it to shrink against the connection. Unfortunately, the tools used to generate this stream of hot air are often large, expensive, and unwieldy to use.
Since commercially available heat-guns are often expensive and bulky, some operators simply use a lighter, which has the inherent drawbacks of easily burning the heat-shrink tubing and nearby insulation, even if it is possible to get the flame under the tubing to be heated. Soldering irons and other hot-tip devices also don't work well, for they take far too much time, and require getting so close to the tubing that the tubing is often burned.